Ordinarily, on an input apparatus having a screen of which input operations are performed, such as a touch panel, feedback to a user in accordance with the operations has been performed through only information by use of display indication or sound. Since, on a case using such an input apparatus, a user is unable to obtain the same feedback as a sense of clicking of a real key for an input operation, even when the user presses a software keyboard displayed on a display. Therefore, the user is unable to recognize what the user is touching under his/her finger. As a result, a problem is caused in that the user is unable to obtain information of a content and it is thus difficult for the user to use the apparatus.
To handle such a problem, tactile force sense providing apparatuses that provide tactile force senses in accordance with operations to users have been developed in the past (for example, refer to PTL1 and PTL2). For example, PTL1 discloses a tactile force sense providing apparatus mounted on a wrist of an operator. The tactile force sense providing apparatus disclosed in PTL1 is configured with a fulcrum unit mounted on the wrist, a grip unit that the user grips, and a plurality of wires that interconnect the fulcrum unit and the grip unit. In the tactile force sense providing apparatus disclosed in PTL1, the fulcrum unit has a function to pull the wires, and by adjusting tensile forces in the respective wires, a tactile force sense is provided to the user, via the grip unit.
PTL2 discloses a glove-type tactile force sense providing apparatus. The tactile force sense providing apparatus disclosed in PTL2 has frames attached along the respective fingers of a glove. Each frame has linkage mechanisms attached to positions corresponding to joints of a finger, and, further, each linkage mechanism has a motor attached to drive the frame. Thus, the tactile force sense providing apparatus disclosed in PTL2, is able to provide a tactile force sense to a hand of a user on which the glove is worn, via the frames, by operating motors operate in accordance with details of a content.